Hacking - Computers (certified, ethical)
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Hacking - Computers course. Select Courses * Add free, open Hacking - Computers courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Freedom to Tinker. 2011. Freedom to Tinker ... is your freedom to understand, discuss, repair, and modify the technological devices you own. Princeton, NJ: Freedom to Tinker. Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Databases Select Films Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Hackerspaces. 2012. Hackerspaces. hackerspaces.org. Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select References braindrainbahrain. 2012. German Hackers Propose Uncensorable Global Grid — With Satellites. January 03. yro.slashdot.org. Fish, Adam. 2011. Hackers, Hippies, and the Techno-Spiritualities of Silicon Valley. December 20th. savageminds.org. Fox, Stuart. 2011. SXSW: Geek Parents Wrestle with How to Raise Digital Native Children. March 15. Innovation News Daily Gibson, William. 2011. 25 Years of Digital Vandalism. January 26. New York, NY: The New York Times. Himanen, Pekka, Linus Torvalds (introduction), Manuel Castells (epilogue). 2001. The Hacker Ethic and the Spirit of the Information Age. New York, NY: Random House. Kuo, Ye-Sheng, Sonal Verma, Thomas Schmid and Prabal Dutta. 2011. Project HiJack: Hijacking power and bandwidth from the mobile phone's audio interface - Creating a cubic-inch peripheral sensor ecosystem for the mobile phone. University of Michigan. Loftus, Tom. 2011. Techies Unite for Occupy Wall Street Hackathon. October 14. blogs.wsj.com. nbauman. 2011. Progressive Era Hacker Griefed Marconi Demonstration. December 28. it.slashdot.org. O'Dell, Jolie. 2011. Xbox Kinect Vs. Sony PS3: How 2 Companies Handle Hacking. February 21. Mashable.com Phobos. 2011. Hackfest Thanks. Cambridge, MA: Tor Project. Pickens, Hugh. 2011. Coders Develop Ways To Defeat SOPA Censorship. December 21. tech.slashdot.org. Powell, Bonnie Azab. 2010. Farmer-scientist group wants to ‘hack society’ through open-source technology. December 29. grist.org Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Timelines Select Video and Audio camill8. 2011. codesigning. YouTube.com. Hogge, Becky. 2012. Highlights from the 28th Chaos Communications Congress. 5 January. Cambridge, MA: advocacy.globalvoicesonline.org. Mozilla Open Internet Video. A video from Mozilla about the open Internet, using open standards. Mozilla Drumbeat. Copyright Blakley, Johanna. 2010. Johanna Blakley: Lessons from fashion's free culture. Los Angeles, CA: TED Talk. Lessig, Lawrence. 2007. Larry Lessig on laws that choke creativity. Monterey, CA: TED Talk. Select Websites Select Wikis World University and School Links Computer Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Computer_Science Copyright: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Copyright Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Hacking: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hacking_-_Computers_%28certified,_ethical%29 Internet Studies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Internet_Studies Mobile Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Technologies Open Access Funding: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Open_Access_Funding Open Access Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Open_Access_Funding Privacy: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Privacy Programming: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Programming Security: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Security Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science Social Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Science Wireless Technologies: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Wireless_Technologies World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Bookstore / Used Computer Store at World University and School Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World OpenSim. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page ScienceSim. 2011. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Agriculture School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Agriculture_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteers Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!